The therapeutic benefits of utilizing light, sound, color, smell, magnetic fields and vibration are known. Medical evidence indicates that the health of people may be affected by exposure to light. For example, a condition known as Seasonal Affective Disorder occurs during seasonal periods of low light and is characterized by a depressed condition in those people so affected.
It is also known that sound plays a substantial role in changes of pulse frequency, blood pressure, blood circulation, muscle relaxation, perspiration and oxygen consumption of a person. Previously, sound therapy has been applied to a user's ears and body, light has been applied to a user's eyes, and other stimuli have been combined to relax a user. Further, it is well known that the different parts of the human brain are known to correspond to different parts of the body; for example, the two hemispheres of the brain are known to correspond to different sides of the body. It would be advantageous over the prior art to stimulate the user's brain through the application of sound specifically and independently directed to the right and left sides of the user's body along with the application of the sound to the user's ears and light to the user's eyes.
The object of the present invention is to provide better stimulation to a user's mind and body using acoustic vibrations, also known as sound, directed to the right and left sides of the human body and to provide a substantially dark space to the user's eyes which includes at least one light source for controlling light to the user's eyes. Certain forms of the enclosure can also act as a sound reflector to direct acoustic vibrations to the skin and ears of the user.
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for applying Frequency Vibrations of Sound and Light to a user's body and eyes to facilitate physiological and psychological benefits to the user such as relaxation, and especially the application of acoustic vibrations from separate transducers to the right and left side of a user's body.